


Sleepless

by Patronoftheravens



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: GOOD KISSES MAN, Kisses, M/M, Pining, not very in detail, some sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patronoftheravens/pseuds/Patronoftheravens
Summary: Events in the morning trouble the mind at night. Ignis and Gladio seek to remedy that in their own ways.





	Sleepless

The clock red 12:03 AM yet Ignis remained awake. Something troubled him, to say the least, and to deal with the trouble he resorted to working. Tonight’s monotonous task to ease the trouble was answering emails he told himself he’d wait until morning. That wasn’t working well for him. He finished the stack of emails in fifteen minutes, the notification bubble that had plagued his mail icon gone from his phone. It was a tedious matter, really. Every response typed with curt yet respectful acceptance of denial and always closed with “I thank you again for contacting me. Your humble servant, Ignis Scientia.”   
A mere moment passed after he sent the last email before he was overcome by uncharacteristic listlessness- a need to do something other than just mope about his apartment. Perhaps, and most likely, it was a need to take his mind off of what happened that morning. How appropriate, he found himself musing, to be sleepless in Insomnia.

That morning had been an eventful one. Between the bustle of day to day life as Noctis’ retainer, Gladio offered to spar with him should he find a moment to spare. He did, in fact, find a moment. Normally, he would refuse. He did have a great many duties to attend to but it would seem that they slowed to a trickle just enough for him to stop by the sparring ring. It was a few minutes after ten and Gladio was just finishing up a session with a younger member of the Crownsguard, showing her what to stretch and telling her to rest well and stay hydrated. As she left, Gladio looked up and seeing Ignis, smiled.   
“Iggy! Good to see you! Did you find a moment?”   
“It seems I have, else I wouldn’t be here. Was she any good?” He asked, finding a pair of practice daggers in a weapon rack.   
“Viola? Yeah, she’s a little unsteady with some of her stances but she is a pretty fresh recruit. So, just daggers today? No lance?”  
“I worked the lance against Nyx yesterday and then with Aria the day before. I’d hate for my knifework to get rusty.”   
“Fair enough, so,” he hefts the practice greatsword up onto his shoulder, “ground rules.”  
“No blows to the face.”  
“Intentional blows. Stay in the ring and points are awarded based on falls or disarms. Simple right?” Gladio tipped the greatsword in a small salute.  
“Very simple.” Agreed Ignis, returning the salute. “On your word.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio couldn’t sleep. After a few minutes of tossing and turning trying to get the morning’s sparring session out of his head, he decided to go for a run out in the gardens. It didn’t really help. Every time his foot hit the pavement, he felt the press of the blunt dagger against his throat; saw Ignis’ vibrant emerald irises reduced to waning crescent rimming the stark black of his pupils blown with endorphins and maybe something else. Something more primal. Every exhale brought the memory of Ignis leaning closer, eyes fluttering closed. Lips parting. Every inhale recalled the warm puffs of Ignis’ breath against his skin, lighting a fire within his chest but they just had to be interrupted.   
On Ignis’ last point against Gladio, he had him pinned which was no small feat for someone with Gladio’s strength, blunt dagger’s edge resting against his Adam’s apple. They froze there, breathing hard. Ignis savored his victory. Gladio savored the sight in front, or, on top of him. No words passed between them. Their eyes met and a spark jumped between them as if their scleras were live wires. The press on his throat became more insistent as IGnis leaned closer, soft eyelids falling over sage green eyes. Supple lips parted with exhausted breaths continuing to edge ever closer. They were mere centimeters apart when the door banged open. Ignis rolled off of Gladio right quick as a pair of younger Glaives entered. They stood, dusting off their clothes and trying to pass off the flush to their cheeks as exertion. Then, they nodded and parted ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis, to try and clear his head, had gone for a walk in the Citadel’s gardens but every turn had him thinking about Gladio. Oh, Gladio. The way his muscles moved under his shirt. Gods, the way they moved under his skin. Dark hair begging for finger to lace into it and tug at it and card through it. And his eyes, warm amber like… like aged whiskey intoxicating Ignis the longer he drank in Gladio. Eyes like sweet honeydrops, like blessed copper, like smoldering embers.   
“Gods,” he sighed as he sat on the lip of a fountain, listening to its babble. The babble mimicked his thoughts- ceaseless, ever pouring forth and babbling. Then, footsteps on the path to his right. He turned his head to see who the footsteps belonged to. To his surprise, it was Gladio, a sweat slick, out of breath, flushed from running Gladio.   
“Evenin’ Iggy,” he perched next to Ignis. “Awful late, isn’t it?”  
“Quite. I couldn’t seem to relax enough to sleep.”  
“Somethin’ on your mind?” Gladio arched a concerned eyebrow. “You can tell me, ya know.”  
Ignis was torn. He wanted to tangle his fingers in those dark, sweat damp locks and claim his mouth yet he couldn’t. No, that would be...what would it be? Against his duty? He met that gentle amber gaze and realized something. To hell with duty, at least for this brief moment. Nimble fingers laced into Gladio’s hair and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn’t gentle given Gladio’s startled gasp but he reciprocated almost immediately. Gladio kept one hand on the back of his neck, tipping his head up and the other in the small of his back, pulling him closer. Ignis all but moaned as Gladio’s mouth seemed to take him apart piece by piece and he melted. When they broke, he was out of breath. They both were.   
“That what you wanted to tell me?” chuckled Gladio, amused.   
“Yes, more than anything.”  
“Well,” and his gaze smolders, tipping Ignis’ chin up and breathes, “did you get the answer you wanted?”  
“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless little drabble. First thing for FFXV hope you guys like it. Leave a kudos if you like it and if you REALLY like it drop me a comment.


End file.
